The Big Fight
by UPlover
Summary: Based off on the big fight from Big Picture Show. The Ed's thoughts as everything is happening. I do not own anything.


"Hey, where yah going? We're heading back into the swamp!" Eddy called after Double D who just kept on walking. Eddy still couldn't see how angry he was from the quicksand prank. Double D just wished he would get lost.

"My bro don't live..."

The instant Eddy put his hand on his friend's shoulders, Double D slapped it away. "Don't you dare touch me!" He shouted with the most dark look in his eyes.

"A sap?!" Double D said repeating Eddy's words. Eddy had gone too far this time, thinking that it was funny to fake his own death in quicksand. He knew he had to be tough and let him have it.

"Well excuse my sincerity for thinking that I lost the only two people I have left in this world!"

His tirade wasn't going anywhere with Eddy, as always. Eddy was trying to keep his laughter to himself. "And..."

"It's surprising because your stubborn, inane desire to shock, sandbag and swindle is what put us here in the first place!"

Double D buried his face into Eddy's shirt, feeling exhausted from yelling and just this whole entire day. He never yelled like this before and he was still fuming with anger.

"I helped too!" Ed burst out.

Double D turned and gave Ed a look to stay out of this. Ed's heart jumped and he backed behind the sign.

"You and your nefarious scams!" Double D continued sticking his face right into Eddy's.

That smile finally vanished from Eddy's face. He had no idea what nefarious meant, but he knew it was an insult.

"Like you were pickin' daisies!" He slammed Double D into the ground. "You built the stupid thing!"

This was how he always lost. He was not going to be the passive weakling everyone knew him as. He slowly lifted Eddy off of him and pushed him this time. "If you had payed attention to what I said and not pushed the red button!"

A full out brawl was released between the two friends. Ed emerged from behind the sign and was shocked at what he was seeing. "Stop! A demand you tickle each other right now!"

"Stay out of it, Ed!" His two friends both shouted back at him.

What was he to do? He didn't want to join in. He'd start fighting no matter what.

"The evil dark side has consumed them both! Trouble, bad, pain!"

Eddy leaped on Double D, pinning him to the ground as he squeezed his neck. What was he doing? Why was he following them? He spent his whole life listening to Eddy and he lead him no where. If he weren't friends with Eddy he'd be accepted by the other kids, who liked him better.

Why was he with this careless, unintelligent elf?

"I've had enough!" He screamed, kicking Eddy off of him.

Eddy lay dazed staring up at the sky, trying to take in what just happened. That was the first time he ever saw Double D show any kind of strength. Eddy had to admit, that was pretty impressive.

"I'm returning home!" Double D announced as he got to his feet.

Ed scooted over on his knees, feeling his heart beginning to break. "But we can't go home Double D!"

Double D ignored Ed's begging. "I'd rather face my consequences, Ed, then wander aimlessly with a so called friend." He said giving one final cold look at Eddy.

Eddy looked up just in time to see Double D walking off in the opposite direction of the road.

Ed began to ramble on as tears crept into Eddy's eyes.

His best friend...

He never thought that Double D would ever walk out of them. Sure, they were polar opposites since they first met, but over the eight years they;d been friends he learned so much about the importance of friendship.

Eddy began fuming, he didn't know why. It was just the first time he was admitting to himself that he was...

Eddy buried his face into the ground, only to have Ed's annoying speech go through his head.

"... Like blah, blah, without the other blah..."

"Fine go home!" Eddy screamed jumping into the air. "I don't blame yah, because everything was my fault!"

Eddy burst into tears.

Double D stopped in his tracks.

"Yeah, you heard me! A foul up, wannabe, loser!" Eddy screamed pounding himself on his own head.

Double D finally turned around. Were his eyes deceiving him? He didn't know if Eddy could cry.

He called himself a loser. Did he really think that about himself? Eddy was a smart, truthful human being who was still just trying to learn right and wrong.

Double D grasped his arm. What was he doing?

He walked back going to put a hand on Eddy's shaking shoulder, "Eddy?"

"What?" Eddy hiccuped through the tears.

The tears were real. How could Double D say those immature things about Eddy in his mind? He was so happy to be friends with Eddy. Even though their first meeting didn't start off in the best way when he moved to the Cul-di-sac, he was the first to welcome him. None of the other kids would have done that.

A smile creased along Double D's face when he knew that Eddy learned his lesson.

"Your shirt, Eddy."

"My shirt?" Eddy asked turning around and revealing his tear streaked face.

"Are those salt deposits from your lamentation?" Double D asked pointing to Eddy's shirt.

Before Eddy knew it, Double D playfully hit him in the nose.

It was a joke? Double D actually played a joke on him?

"Gotcha."

Double D smiled at him as Eddy twiddled his fingers. Was this whole thing going to be put in the past?

Once Eddy returned that smile, Ed bounced with glee and gathered his two best friends in his arms. "We are friends once more guys! To Eddy's beg bro's house!"

"Not that way, Ed." Double D corrected seeing he was about to go down the road he was going to leave a few minutes ago. "This way."

"You heard my pal, Ed." Eddy said throwing an arm around his best friend's shoulder.

Double D did the same and looked at the distance ahead of them. He hadn't noticed the sun setting.

"What would you do without me, Eddy?"

"Don't milk it sockhead." Eddy said taking his arm away. But, Eddy wasn't going to hide that he cared about his friendship with the Ed's. He would never take advantage of that again in his life.


End file.
